Blood Lips
by Ealasaid77
Summary: Edward and Jasper are true mates. Alice's vision of the future causes them to seek out Bella to lie with her and ultimately kill her. Lemony goodness for those that want Bella dead Vamps/humans AU mostly slash JxE, JxBxE One Shot only


**Blood Lips**

**AN: **_This is a depature from some of my other work, but it wouldn't leave me alone. It has been playing over and over in my head since the beginning of November, and as it never went away I assume it must come out. This is a one shot only and will always remain just that. Male slash for the most part, except for a brief rendezvous with Bella. _

_Different timeline for these characters, late 1800s, none of them are vegetarians. Dedicated to all of you that wish Bella was dead, haha._

_Characters belong to SM, fun to play around with though._

**EPOV**

The strong smell of blood wafted to me, breathing it in deeply my throat burned. Two distinct scents of blood lingered in the air, on the move. One belonging to a body that no longer had life, no heart beat in the flesh anymore. The other body had a strong heart beat, thrumming a little too rapidly for what humans should sound like. Panic?

Approaching the two humans swiftly and quietly I could hear a man's thoughts. _They cannot hang me for this. I will just get rid of her and be on the next ship out, no one will find me. _His thoughts came to me as the panic started to subside and he was filled with the rush of getting away with what he had done. Little did he know that he would not. His attempt at hiding the evidence of who it was that had died by mutilating her broken body sent him his death sentence.

Lifting the man's thoughts of what happened from his head I gathered he had been a sailor on leave. He made his way to one of the whorehouses near the docks and had taken up with the now dead woman. The man had not meant to kill her, but he liked his liasons a little rough. It was too late when he realized he had been too harsh, he had snapped her neck. Broken and naked before him he had no idea what to do, but knew he would be in trouble as they knew that he had lain with her, he did have to pay for her services at the door. So, stealing her away and out the window under the cover of night he found his way out here in the forest, in the trees, in my home. To hide the woman's identity he had smashed her face in with a rock, she still had not been dead long enough not to bleed. The woman's body was covered in blood, it was the scent that had driven my feet faster to taste it, to feed the hunger that was always there.

The whispered movements of another vampire catching up to me tore a growl through my chest. This was my meal. _Edward, it is just me. _Called out the mind of my mate, my lover. My tensed muscles relaxed as Jasper got closer to me. Nearing me he caught up quickly and we pounced on the surprised man. He had no idea what happened. Instead of drawing him in, we took him by surprise. Draining his blood, his lifeforce from his body gave me great pleasure. The intesity of the hunger I had never went away, but it was abated somewhat.

Seeing the man's wide open surprised eyes filled me with delight. He would not get away with what he had done. Not that human affairs mattered much to me, but I still relished it. Dropping the body between us I looked up into Jasper's face, seeing the red blood on his lips as he licked it off, the same red color of his eyes. Jasper grinned widely at me as I licked my own lips. Then I felt his lips on my own, our tongues touching, tasting, exploring. The mixture of us and the blood went straight down to my cock. Pulling Jasper closer to me I pressed myself against him and felt the same need, the same desire.

"Edward..." Jasper breathed.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Please... touch me." He pleaded. In his mind I could see exactly where he wanted to be touched and what he wanted done. Wasting no time in getting our clothes off I pushed his trousers done revealing his beautiful cock to my eyes. Kneeling down on the soft ground I took him into my mouth and sucked and licked and teased him getting the most satisfying grunts and growls in response.

_Stop!_ He shouted at me in his mind as he shoved me away sending me crashing into one of the trees, toppling it over. Laughing he lunged at me and shoved me against a sturdy large old tree. His lips engulfed my cock as he held me still with his hands on my hips. My head tilted back in ecstasy. The bark from the tree behind me that would have scratched and torn at a human's skin felt like light feathery kisses against my back only increasing my pleasure.

Jasper's tongue teased me bringing me sweet joy. Looking down I watched as his blood red lips sucked their way up to my head. Nearing my release he let me go with a grin and said "Turn around." Turning my body around so I was facing the tree I wrapped my arms around what I could of it. Jasper's hands pushed my buttocks apart, his tongue licking the crack. _Do you know how good you taste?_ He growled at me in his head.

My body shuddered at his words, even if they were only in his head. His tongue poked through my entrance and lubricated me with his venom. Pressing back against him I breathed "Take me now."

_I want you so much..._ I knew he was going to be rough, but as he sent me large doses of the lust he felt that was all I felt too. Plunging in he sheathed himself inside quickly as my body was pressed further into the tree. Kissing my ear he whispered "You feel so good around my cock." Groaning at him he began thrusting into me, each thrust pushing me into the tree that thankfully felt like a soft mattress. I was not sure if the pleasure I was feeling was my own or came from him, but I did not care, it was wonderful.

Grunting at me he pulled us both to the ground so that I was on all fours facing the dead bodies. Pushing back inside me he placed his hands on my hips as I rocked back against him. Seeing the lifeless bodies integrated the bloodlust we always carried into our sexual lust. That was the catalyst to send me over the edge. As my muscles tightened and tensed around Jasper's cock he let out a gutteral groan and spilled his venom into me.

Laying on the grass Jasper fell on top of me and kissed my shoulder saying "I love you." He did not have to say the words out loud, I already knew them to be true. Just as I did not have too either, he felt what I felt.

Turning over underneath him I captured his lips with my own and said "I love you, too."

Smelling another vampire on the wind we stiffened until I recognized Alice's voice shouting at me. "Alice." I told Jasper. In no time we were dressed and waiting for her to catch up to us.

Alice came tearing between the trees a look of utter terror on her face. "What is it?" I asked her. Swallowing, either at what the look was for, or the dead bodies I was not sure.

She opened up her mind to me to a vision she had just had. A man had just snuck off a quarantined ship and swam ashore to end up in one of the many brothels by the water. He lay with a beautiful brunette woman there, they had shared some food and wine beforehand. Then Alice's vision turned to the future. The man and the woman both marred and decayed, dead from illness. There were many bodies that looked just like them. The ship the man was on carried typhoid fever. Spreading like wildfire the sickness killed many people. Then her vision switched to us and what it did to us. We were hungry, wild, black eyes, weak. The infection had poisoned our food supply. "We have to do something, Edward. We cannot let it get like that." Alice pleaded with me.

"What are we supposed to do about it then?" I asked her. The most logical thing would be to kill them. As I thought it Alice's eyes shifted and a new future appeared. We were happy and healthy and many of the people lived that would not otherwise. Being predators this did not concern me, but I preferred my meals with healthy blood, they gave the most strength.

Different scenarios played out on how we were supposed to kill them, each one promptly discarded with the rest. Then I saw Jasper and I and we were both lying with the girl. "What?" I growled at her.

She nodded her head and said "Yes, that is the best way. I can get rid of the man, and burn the ship. You need to get rid of her and burn the brothel, it's the only way to contain it. Bring her body back here and we will burn it as well."

"Alice... why does that involve us lying with her? Can we not just kill her?" A deep rumble from my chest signaled my displeasure. Fornicating with a human was not high on my list of things to do, they were food.

"She might as well go out happy and besides think how much better her blood will taste that aroused." Her eyes gleamed as she said this.

Jasper choked out "You want us to do _what_?"

"Apparently Alice thinks it best if we lie with a whore and then kill her." I replied bitterly, not even trying to hide my exasperation.

"What? Alice, you cannot be serious. She is _human_." He reasoned with her.

"So? Edward was human when you were first with him." Came her offhand reply.

"Yeah, but he is my mate, I knew that. I knew that I was going to turn him in the middle, not destroy him." He told her.

"And who exactly told you where he was and that he would be your mate?" She questioned. "I think you owe me."

"Owe? Alice, just exactly how do you get pleasure from this?" Jasper argued.

With a wicked grin on her face she touched the side of her head and said "I will get to see it in here and take it out anytime I want."

We both blew out our nonexistent breath at her. Then she looked at us more seriously before saying "Besides, that is the only way she will let you near her. She is smart, the red eyes will not fool her, so you had better be prepared to send all the lust you can."

Looking at Jasper I asked "Can you believe her?"

Chuckling at Alice he nodded. "Sure can." Great, now I was going to have to lie with a human and a female one at that. I was never even with a woman when I was human, not that I had lived long anyway. Fear overtook me, not of killing her, since that was entirely the point, but Jasper was my mate, would he then decide I was not good enough? Would he leave and find a female vampire? Alice and him had lain together before I came, I had seen it in both their minds.

Jasper turned his head to look at me reading the fear flowing through me. _What are you afraid of?_

I did not speak. Alice took the words from my mouth. "He is afraid you will not want him anymore. He has never been with anyone other than you, so he thinks you will leave him for someone better."

Tracing my jaw he pulled me to him and whispered against my lips "You are my only mate and always will be. You are the only one I have ever loved." Sighing into his mouth my lips pressed against his.

_Wow. _That thought came from Alice. Pulling away from Jasper I glared at her. _What? Can I not look? You know I would see it in my mind anyway._

"Alice, do you really have to always invade people's minds like that? I, at least, do not do it on purpose." I said angrily.

Red eyes sparking she said "I have to get my jollies off somehow. Since you two are together I have no one." Frowning at us she moaned "My mate has not even been born as a human yet." I laughed at her frustration.

"Will it be soon then, Alice?" I asked her.

Her eyes took on a faraway look and projected us into the future. Jasper and I were outside on a cloudy day in front of many humans. We were holding hands. No one looked at us, no one was bothered that two men were holding hands. What about our eyes? Our eyes were no longer red, they were a gold color that allowed us to blend in easily with the humans around us. Alice was walking up to us, hand in hand, with a tall Native American man, paler than he should be. Both Alice and his eyes were gold as well.

Snapping my blood red eyes to hers I asked in shock "How?"

"I cannot answer that. I have yet to see that part of our future." She explained. Jasper and I would be free, free to be around humans, to live among them, and not in hiding. That seemed impossible. It was human nature to avoid us naturally.

Blinking at us she said "Hurry. You must hurry before anyone else lies with her. I have to find the man and get rid of him." Alice's eyes were a dull red, not the bright ruby of Jasper's having just fed. She needed to feed soon. Jasper and I were both still hungry after sharing that meal, so I supposed we would be sharing another one today too. I still was not sure how I felt about that.

Alice took off after her prey leaving us to do the same. Sighing I said "I really do not want to do this. I never even was with a woman when I was human."

Jasper looked at me sadly and said "I know. This could be your chance tonight. I have no intention of sharing you again." _I would rather not share you at all._

"Then why are we doing this? We can just kill her and it will be over." I said to him. Alice was still close enough to throw back what would happen if we did not lie with the woman. Big men bursting through her door leading us to kill them as well and ultimately exposing ourselves.

Huffing at her I shouted "I get it, Alice." _Good, get on with it._

"It seems we have a date with destiny whether we want it or not." I said and took off in the direction of town, Jasper following me.

When we got there the entire place seemed on guard. Passing by the big men I had seen in Alice's vision we walked through the door. A voluptous strawberry blonde woman greeted us "Hello, gentlemen, what will be your pleasure tonight?"

I was taken aback at her brashness. _These men are gorgeous, I wonder if either of them would lie with me. _Then she took a good look at us. _Red eyes? Last time I checked no one had red eyes. Oh, I hope they had nothing to do with the missing girl._

_Edward, she is feeling fear. I am going to send a massive dose of lust at her as I can draw that emotion the most from this place, be on guard. _Nodding my assent I felt the overwhelming power of the lust he sent to her, it was all I could do to stay standing. The woman in front of us heart beat began speeding up.

_These men must be okay, they obviously have money. Look at the buttons on their shirts, they are silver._ Snorting in my head I thought, Alice.

As I had been the one to actually have a visual of the girl I told the woman "We would like a brunette, does eyes, fair." Gulping at us I heard her think_ I wish they had asked for me._ No, she very much should be happy we did not, or she would be dead in the morning.

"Both of you?" She asked making sure we wanted her at the same time. In her head I heard _disgusting._ Nodding at her she said "That will cost extra."

"We have the money." I had pocketed all the money off the sailor we had killed earlier.

"In that case, I think we have just what you are looking for." She turned and was heading towards the stairs expecting us to follow her.

Jasper cleared his throat and she turned to look at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Could you have her already naked and waiting on the bed for us before we enter?" He asked her.

Stammering at him she said "S... sure." The she went upstair to prepare her girl. She looked at all the girls here as her girls. They would have nowhere to go if it was not for her. Daughters left penniless and without a prospect. This gave them food and shelter and as women were so scarce here sometimes they even found their husbands if they were lucky and left this life for good.

Looking at him I wondered what he was doing. _It will take less time this way, so you will not be as nervous. _I was nervous? Yes, I supposed I was. Sending me calm he said _Just enjoy it, it will be over soon, we will be fed, she will be dead, the building burned, the threat gone, and we can be together again, just us. _My body relaxed whether it was willingly or by his influence I did not know.

Coming back down to get us the woman said "Follow me. Bella is waiting."

As we approached the room I felt intense sadness and looked at Jasper frowning, he was the one sending it to me. He nodded his head towards the room, he must be feeling what she is then. Opening my mind to hear her thoughts I gained that she did not want to be here, but Tanya, the madame of the brothel, had been kind to her and saved her from starvation. She had not been here too long and her grief over her father's death was still overpowering. How were we going to be able to do this? I would not be able to get through it without Jasper's help and all he could feel was sadness right now.

Without moving my mouth and without the madame's poor human ears hearing I asked Jasper "Are you going to be able to get through this?" Jaw tightening he told me _I will be fine. I can take the others lust in here if I must._

"Here she is, gentlemen. Take good care of her, she is my favorite." I heard the warning in her tone before she left us alone.

Walking into the room I saw the beautiful woman from Alice's vision lying naked on the bed for us. Her doe eyes made her look even sadder. She looked at the both of us intently and her thoughts swirled in her head. _Great, two men. I wonder if they are like all the others and are too afraid to actually be together that they use me. I am nothing more than a hole to any of the men in this place, a vessel for them to spill their seed. Well, at least I might enjoy it this time, these men are handsome. The man this morning was disgusting. _

Her thoughts did not make me want to be with her any more than I already had. I just wanted to get this over with. Looking at our eyes for the first time she thought _Red eyes?_ As her mouth opened to scream her terror Jasper sent a wave of lust to her, letting me feel the same.

That was all it took before my mouth crashed to his. No thoughts came from Bella, she was mute. I wanted to remove our clothes quickly, but Jasper reminded me _Human in the room, human speed._ Growling in frustration I slowed down. Once we were both naked we climbed onto the bed to join Bella, who was, unfortunately, between us. _Do you know what to do? _Came Jasper's thoughts. I might not have been with a woman, but I could read thoughts, I was not dumb. I glared at him. _Well, if you know what to do, then get to it._

Neither of us kissed her mouth. _Remember not to kill her._ Jasper sent me. I thought the whole point to this was to kill her? He must have felt my annoyance because he thought _Remember not to break her, we can kill her when we are done._

Bella lay flat on her back between us and I mimicked Jasper's movements. One finger tentatitvely touching the rose colored nipple of the soft swell of her breasts. They turned to hard peaks at our cold fingers and she shivered. _Why are they so cold? _

_She is far too curious. _Jasper sent her more lust. Taking a nipple into his mouth he laved it with venom, and I did the same. Moaning at the sensation she arched her back and I watched Jasper's hand trail down her stomach to slip between the folds of her legs, which she spread apart.

Her moans became louder and her legs shook as he fingered her. No coherent thoughts came to me from her anymore. Jasper's voice in my head said _Taste her, see how much she wants us._

Leaving a trail of cold kisses down her stomach my head eventually made it to its target. The smell was musky and intoxicating, I was not sure I would be able to do this without biting her and draining her right then. Flicking my tongue out to lick her juices off her she exhaled a loud moan. My tongue flattened out over her swollen and aroused nub.

Jasper began to roll her to her side so that she was facing me. I picked up her leg and placed it over my shoulder and dipped my tongue inside her. Jasper scooted down the bed and licked the crack of her ass. _I feel like I am on fire. _Screamed Bella's mind.

_I want to kiss you._ Jasper moaned at me. Lifting up Bella's leg higher I met his lips and we tasted her arousal along with each other on our tongues.

_Why did they stop? Are they kissing? Oh my... ungh..._ Bella groaned into my head.

_Is it time to put you out of your misery?_ Came Jasper's voice teasingly. Pulling away from him I licked Bella once more and scooted back up the bed. Jasper's red eyes still sparkled as he looked at me.

"There is oil over there." Bella pointed out the bedside table and the bottle on it.

Jasper opened the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his fingers before applying it to the crack between her cheeks. Then I watched in fascination as his fingers slid into her. I had never seen the way his hands looked when they did that, just my own. He moved his fingers in and out, and scissored her. _She has done this before. _No kidding.

Then I watched as Jasper slid into her easily with a look of pain and pleasure on his face. Instant jealousy turned my at best semi-hard cock nonexistent. I did not want to see him enjoying this. Reaching his arm over her body his hand touched my arm and pulled me closer to her. _You are the one for me._ Then he kissed my lips and sent wave after wave of lust to me, making me hard once again. _She feels good, but not as good as you. _

Plunging myself into her I felt the warmth and the wetness surrounding my cock. Thrusting into her she felt good, but not as good or as tight as Jasper. We had to counter our thrusts. Bella's moans were loud as they echoed in the room. Her small hands were warm on my back. Jasper's hand moved between our bodies skimming both Bella and I. Lower and lower he went until he was right at her nub. Rubbing and teasing pleasure out of her I felt his knuckles skim over me increasing my own desire.

_It is time._ Lifting my head to look at Jasper I nodded and we kissed once before our mouths found her neck. As we bit into the soft flesh her body shook and shuddered at its own climax. Alice was right, the blood was sweeter this way. Drinking her down we continued our own thrusts into Bella. The lights began dying in her eyes and our thrusting became faster, harder, bringing about our own release. Bella's lifeless body lay between us and we licked the blood off each other's lips. It was hard to repress the groan that left me.

Pulling out of her I sincerely hoped we did not have to do that again, least of all with a woman. One thing I knew for certainty was that I would have only been attracted to men in my human life, that was clear after this.

_Edward, take the body to the woods. I will create a diversion to let you escape. Then I will burn the building before finding you again. _Nodding my head I got up and put my own clothes on and wrapped Bella's nude body in a sheet stealing her away, not unlike the man we had met earlier. Jumping out of the window my feet sped me to the forest and back home, back to my life. Meeting Alice there with a fire already going I smelt burning flesh. Placing Bella's body on the pyre carefully, so I would not burn myself I waited with her, waited for Jasper's return.

_Did you feed your curiousity?_ Alice asked me.

Turning to look at her I retorted "What are you talking about?"

Without speaking she said _I know you always wondered what it would have been like if you had stayed human, if you had married, if your parents had not gotten sick, if you had not gotten sick. Now you know. I do not think it would have been pleasant for you, always having to hide._ I sighed knowing she was right and stared into the fire remembering.

Jasper found me in a tuberculosis hospital. My parents had already succumbed to the disease. Alice was his creator, she had found him wounded on the battlefield of the Texas revolution, and they had been together for a while, but they knew they were not true mates. Her vision of me sent him to my side.

Laying in the hospital bed at night I waited for death to find me. That night I thought it had. Jasper appeared by my side, beautiful, blonde, terrifying. Kneeling beside my bed his nose nuzzled my neck and inhaled deeply. The next thing I felt was flying through the air. I was dreaming, dead, or dying.

Passing out from the speed and the illness combined the next thing I knew I was lying on the grass with my half angel, half demon hovering above me. Was I dead? I did not feel fear, even when I looked into the ruby eyes. All I felt was want, need, desire.

The man lay beside me with his arm around me and kissed my lips. He had not even spoken to me. His lips were cold, and took my breath away. Pulling away from me he said "You are mine, Edward." I wanted to be his. I should not want it, I should want to run screaming.

Cold fingers traced my lips as he said "We will be very happy together, you and I. You are my true mate." What was he talking about? How could I mate with this half angel, half demon, a male one at that.

"W.. who... are you?" I stuttered out.

Giving me a wide dazzling smile he said "I _will_ be your lover, the one to save you from this sickness for eternity." Not understanding how that was possible I just shook my head in confusion.

"Yes, Edward, we will be together for a very long time." He explained. How did he know my name? I did not know his.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Jasper." He told me.

"Wh... what... are you?" I questioned.

His red eyes dancing he asked "Can you not guess?"

Cold, red eyes, desire, pale, beautiful, eternity. "Vampire." My voice barely came above a whisper.

His hand ran along my ribs and my body shivered with desire. I had never felt quite like this before.

"Tell me Edward have you ever lain with a woman?" He asked me and his voice almost had a possessive tone to it.

Shaking my head no at him I wondered when I would have been left alone with a girl. My parents were proper, and I was only seventeen. I was sixteen when they died.

Then he looked like he was mulling his next question over before he asked "Have you ever lain with a man?" What?

Starting to shake my head no I realized that no, I had never been with one, but I had touched one and let them touch me. "Who was it?" Jasper's voice came out angrily. I felt like I was disappointing him.

"My friend, Tommy." He had been my friend when my parents were sick, before I had gotten sick. We had gone swimming nude in the lake and laid beside it drying off. Fighting with one another and laughing we ended up rolling around in the grass and it was too late when we both realized we were hard. In shock we stilled our movements and Tommy's breath came out in pants. Tommy kissed me and it was nice, it felt good, I wanted more, so did he. Our hands touched each other's erect cocks, unsure and awkward. As we became more confident with it our moans sounded into the sky telling anyone that was listening what we were doing. That was the only time it ever happened. Death had already overtaken Tommy before me.

My eyes swam with tears thinking of all the people that I had lost, I had no one. This beautiful creature before me wanted me. Kissing him myself this time I whispered against his lips "Change me."

"It will be my pleasure." Jasper grinned at me. Before I knew what was happening both of our clothes had been removed. How did that happen? It looked they vanished in an instant. At my puzzlement Jasper said "Quick reflexes." I could not wait to have my own.

Kissing my lips again he pulled back before I could no longer breathe. His hands roamed down my chest, his lips following. My body shivered at the cold and the ultimate fire he created against my skin. I was hard. "Did Tommy ever touch you like this?" He asked me as he ran his finger up my cock. Nodding my head yes he frowned and then his eyes brightened as he asked "Did Tommy ever touch you like this?" His mouth enveloped my cock, his tongue was hard and unyielding as he coated me with venom. Shaking my head no I moaned out in ecstasy.

Jasper's hand tugged on my balls, if he did not stop soon I was going to let go. Sensing this Jasper kneeled on either side of me and kissed my shoulder working up to my neck. Inhaling deeply he rubbed his ass against my cock. My eyes rolled back in my head. "Edward, I am going to ride you. Will you let me do that?" Who was I to say no?

Nodding at him I breathed "Yes." Licking his hand he coated it in venom and ran it up and down my cock a few times. Then he placed two fingers against my lips waiting for me to open. Sucking them into my mouth I felt the cold hardness of them. Taking them away I watched as he pushed them into his own ass and pumped a few times.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I had never been more ready for anything in my life. My only answer was a groan. Positioning himself over me he slid slowly onto my cock. The tightness was overwhelming my senses. Jasper began lifting himself up and down, his hands on my chest. Never in my life had I felt so wanted, so whole. I wanted to be with this amazing creature forever. I knew that this is where I belonged.

"Take me." I breathed. Jasper's eyes darkened at the request and he leaned down biting into my jugular, drinking my blood, draining me. It was pleasure and pain at the same time. I felt my impending release along with the venom taking its hold in my body.

Only the sickness kept him from killing me, it was the only thing that made my blood not as sweet. Pulling away from me, I watched as he continued riding up and down me, his hand going to his own cock, sliding, straining. His lips were red with my blood. I had never seen a more beautiful site. I knew I would be his, that we would be together when all this was over, forever.

Interrupting my thoughts I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders and his lips at my neck. _What are you thinking about so hard?_

Turning around in his arms I kissed his lips and said "How we met."

He grinned and asked "Do you want to reenact it?" Nodding at him I laughed and we threw Alice a 'sorry' before we took off.


End file.
